Rapidly deployable telescoping towers are typically utilized to provide temporary communications, disaster recovery, testing, monitoring, surveillance, site survey and wireless data transfer functions to name a few. Such towers are generally constructed from aluminum or other lightweight materials for ease of transport and operation, and are often candidates for remote and/or unattended operations.
When such towers are deployed to areas where extreme inclement weather is prevalent, it is prudent to fully or partially retract the telescoping tower when winds rise to the point that the tower design limit is approached. If the tower is deployed in an unattended operation or the operator is temporarily away from the site, retraction of the tower will not take place and a potentially undesirable condition may develop. Once the retraction is made and the environmental (or other) danger has passed, it is desirable to have the tower to extend and return to its original operating condition.